dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sacred Water (episode)
して!? のききめ |Rōmaji title = Hatashite!? Chō-Seisui no Kikime |Literal title = Really!? The Effect of the Super Holy Water |Series = DB |Number = 62 |Saga = Commander Red Saga |Manga = A Drink of Water *Son Goku Strikes Back! |Airdate = May 13, 1987 |English Airdate = November 5, 2002 |Previous = Korin Tower (episode) Korin Tower |Next = The Return of Goku (Dragon Ball episode) The Return of Goku }} して!? のききめ|''Hatashite!? Chō-Seisui no Kikime''|lit. "Really!? The Effect of the Super Holy Water"}} is the fifth episode of the Commander Red Saga and the sixty-second episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 13, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 5, 2002. Summary The episode starts with Goku trying to obtain the Sacred Water from Korin, but to no avail. In the middle of the episode, Korin throws Goku's Four-Star Dragon Ball out of the Korin Tower, thinking it is garbage. An enraged Goku goes after it. He reaches the foot of the tower where Upa, unaware of his return, is doing his chores. Goku finds the Dragon Ball, picks it up, and climbs back up Korin Tower. Upa notices something going up the tower, and disregards the notion that it is Goku as it is too fast to be him. Goku reaches the top of the tower faster this time and reprimands Korin for throwing his Grandpa's Dragon Ball out. Little does Goku know that he has become stronger and faster than before that it took only 3 hours for him to make the whole trip down the tower and up again. This is confirmed by Korin, who is aware and impressed of Goku's quick return. Later, when Korin is heard asleep, Goku gets the opportunity to steal the Sacred Water from him but chooses not to do so, as it would be unfair. He then falls asleep on the floor. Aware of this, Korin is impressed by Goku's honesty and remarks that he is way better than Master Roshi, who had previously succeeded in obtaining the Sacred Water from him. The next day, Goku resumes his attempts at obtaining the water from Korin and in three days, he succeeds after heeding Korin's advice to learn to anticipate his actions through his breathing. He then drinks it, but feels no different than before. Korin explains to Goku that it was not the water itself that made him stronger, but the effort he expended in attempting to get it. Climbing up and down the tower increased his strength and endurance, learning to anticipate his actions sharpened his mind, and being able to keep up with Korin improved his speed and agility. Goku finally understands why Korin had been so stubborn and, after a brief warm-up, proceeds down the tower to face Mercenary Tao. While he begins his descent, Korin predicts that Goku would do great things. Meanwhile, Tao receives his clothes from the tailor. When the tailor requests his money, Tao proposes to kill somebody for free instead. Since the tailor does not want anybody dead, Tao kills him instead. He then throws a pillar, jumps on it, and makes his journey back to Goku, in order to finish him off. Major Events *Goku catches Korin and drinks the "Sacred Water". *Mercenary Tao makes his way back to the Sacred Land of Korin. Battles *Goku vs. Korin Appearances Characters *Goku *Korin *Upa *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Launch *Mercenary Tao Locations *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower *Kame House Objects *Senzu Bean Differences from the Manga *It was not raining in the manga when Korin told Goku about Master Roshi and seeing through the Afterimage Technique. *In the manga, it is after Korin see's through the Afterimage Technique does he throw the Dragon Ball from off the tower. In the anime, this happens the following morning during breakfast. **Additionally it is during this scene that Goku is given the Senzu Bean whereas in the manga he was given it before Korin tells him that it took Master Roshi three years to catch him. *In the manga, when Goku climbs the tower for the second time, Korin is awake upon his return and tells him that he had made progress, being able to make the round trip in only three hours. In the anime, Korin thinks this only to himself and pretends to be asleep when Goku returns. *The scene of Tao realizing that Goku survived the Dodon Ray isn't in the manga. *In the manga, Goku's second day of attempting to retrieve the water is not shown. In the anime it is and during the night he is shown taking another look at Kame House through the water and mimicking Korin's movements in his sleep. Trivia *Before killing the tailor, Tao offered him the chance to have someone killed by his hand in exchange for his services in the manga and original Japanese anime, while he simply tells the tailor that the latter has offered him only contempt in exchange for being given the privilege to serve him in the Funimation dub. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 62 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 62 (BD) pt-br:Os Benefícios da Água Sagrada fr:Dragon Ball épisode 062 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball